Puppy
by Blacknancho
Summary: "And the puppy never ever be the top for the wolf," Baekhyun and Kyungsoo story


**Title:**Puppy

**Author: **Blacknancho (noona)

**Cast:** Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo

**Genre: **friendship, a bit romance(?), fluff

**Rated:** K+(?)

-Blacknancho Presents-

.

-Puppy-

Baekhyun baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia tidak menemukan satu orangpun di dalam dorm yang tak biasanya sunyi itu. Ia hanya menemukan secarik sticky note yang tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin ketika ia hendak mengambil air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya.

_To : Baek-hyung_

_hyung aku sedang ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makanan di dorm. Member yang lain sedang ada schedule dan urusan lain. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu hyung. Hanya saja aku tidak tega mengganggu anak anjing yang sedang tidur pulas hyung kekekeke._

_p.s : aku akan segera kembali_

_Do Kyungsoo_

"Yaish kenapa kau tak membangunkan anak anjing yang manis ini untuk ikut bersamamu saja? tidak taukah kau anak anjing yang manis ini sedang kelaparan? Cepatlah datang kyuuuung" keluh si anak anjing -Baekhyun pasca membaca note kuning itu dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya itu. Eugh anak anjing yang begitu menggemaskan.

Baekhyun memilih membuka-buka tiap pintu penyimpanan makanan 'siapa tau masih ada sedikit makanan yang tersisa' pikirnya. Sayang sekali harapan anak anjing yang sedang kelaparan ini harus pupus. Baekhyun tak menemukan satupun makanan yang bisa ia makan. Ia hanya menemukan sebungkus ramyeon di salah satu pojok lemari penyimpanan. Sungguh Baekhyun merutuki kemampuan memasaknya yang selevel dengan anak sd – atau lebih buruk mungkin. Ayolah Baekhyun tidak ingin mati sia-sia hanya karena sebungkus ramyeon kan? Pertama kali -dan juga menjadi terakhir kalinya- Baekhyun menggunakan dapur untuk memasak sebungkus ramyeon berakhir dengan bau hangus memenuhi dorm mereka dan menghanguskan panci yang baru Kyungsoo beli dengan ramyeon gosong yang sudah seperti arang di dalamnya. Saat itu Baekhyun lupa kalau ia sedang memasak ramyeon karena terlalu asik berkencan dengan ipadnya. Untungnya saat itu dorm dalam keadaan kosong seperti saat ini jadi ia bisa membuang barang bukti yang bisa menjadikannya sasaran amuk Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatnya kering kerontang. Namun serapat rapatnya kau menyimpan bangkai lama-lama pasti akan tercium juga. Kyungsoo yang hendak membuat ramyeon sore itu juga tidak dapat menemukan panci barunya dan hanya satu orang yang memungkinkan untuk dijadikan tersangka yaitu Baekhyun. Dan pada hari itu Baekhyun hanya diberi makan malam nasi dengan garam sebagai hukuman. Sungguh mengingatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih menonton televisi. Mungkin saja ia menemuka saluran yang seru dan dapat mengalihkan rasa laparnya sementara.

Sudah 1 jam Baekhyun mengganti-ganti saluran dan ia sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan rasa laparnya. Ia berharap agar Kyungsoo segera pulang dengan membawa banyak makanan di kedua tanganya.

"Kyungsoo cepatlah pulaaaaaang. Kau jahat meninggalkan anak anjing yang manis ini kelap-"

TING TONG TING TONG

"eugh kuharap itu Kyungsoo" dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun menuju pintu dorm dan selamat kau Byun Baekhyun kali ini yang kau harapkan terkabul.

BRUK

"huwaaa Kyungsoo-ya kau tega sekali meninggalkan hyungmu yang tampan ini sendirian dengan perut kelaparan dan hanya meninggalkan sebungkus ramyeon padahal kau tau sendiri aku tidak bisa memasak. Kau tidak mau kan panci kesayangan mu hangus lagi? Dan aku pun tidak mau hanya makan nasi dengan garam lagi. Kau tau Kyung itu rasanya tidak enak dan itu sama sekali tidak ada gizinya. Seharusnya kau membangunkan ku saja" baru satu langkah KYUNGSOO melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dorm, dirinya langsung ditubruk dan diserang oleh keluhan si korban kelaparan, Baekhyun.

"Sudah hyung? Aku sudah meninggalkan catatan di pintu lemari es kan hyung? Aku tidak ingin panci ku menjadi arang lagi tapi sayangnya persediaan makanan di dorm benar-benar habis dan hanya tersisa ramyeon itu," jelas Kyungsoo

"Kyung, apa kau membawa makanan untukku?" tanya Baekhyun yang mengekori Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuji dapur untuk menaruh brlanjaannya.

"Maaf hyung aku tak membeli apapun. Kau bisa meminum susu strawberry mu selagi aku memasak kimchi spaghetti. Kau suka kan hyung?" Kyungsoo pun segera mengeluarkan sekotak susu strawberry dari kantung belanjanya yang disambut hangat oleh Baekhyun dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Baekhyun sibuk sementara ia memasak.

"Kyung apa masih lama? Kyung kyung kyuuung kyungie-ah do dyo dyo dyo dyo do kyungsoo-yaa~" oke sepertinya susu strawberry itu tidak bertahan lama. Buktinya 5 menit setelah Baekhyun mulai meminumya ia sudah membuat empat siku-siku di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Sabar sedikit hyung dan berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu," untunglah Kyungsoo masih cukup sabar menangani anak anjing kesayangannya itu. "aaa~ kkaepsong" baekhyun berkkaepsong(?) ria.

"kyung"

"hmm"

"kyung"

"hmm"

"kyu-"

"Katakan saja hyung. Aku mendengarnya!" Byun Baekhyun kau cukup menguras kesabaran seorang Do Kyungsoo hari ini dan kau selalu menunjukan pout-mu itu setelah mendengar suara yang meninggi dari si mata bulat itu.

"Kyung, kenapa aku selalu jadi bottom?"

"Entahlah hyung. Mungkin karena kau pendek?' jawab Kyungsoo tak sadar diri.

"Kau lebih pendek dari ku Kyung! Tapi kenapa tetap aku yang jadi bottom mu? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi bottom ku? Huh," protes Baekhyun yang tidak terima alasan yang di lontarkan Kyungsoo.

"..."

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Nampaknya ia sedang sibuk dengan masakannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan sepiring spaghetti dan menaruhnya di hadapan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun. Menatap intens Baekhyun dengan senyum manis – dan sedikit seringai? – di love shaped-lipsnya. Baekhyun merona.

"hmm..mungkin karena aku tidak merengek sepertimu hyung? Kau lebih manis dari ku dan juga dengkuranmu keh," Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Your snore… your snore makes you like a puppy. A cute little puppy. And the puppy never and ever be the top for the wolf. Remember it…" Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan meja makan ia berhenti di samping Baekhyun.

"..My little puppy. Chu~" dan Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun – his cute little puppy – terpaku setelah memberinya kecupan di pelipis dan sedikit mengusak halus rambut beraroma strawberrynya.

"Baek jangan banyak melamun. Spaghetti itu tidak akan pindah dengan sendirinya ke perutmu. Makan yang banyak Baek! Hahaha " teriak Kyungsoo dari ruang tengah.

Oh sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar memerah saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam spaghetti di hadapannya itu. Ah tidak Baekhyun lebih memilih spaghetti itu masuk ke lambungnya dari pada menjadi tempat untuk memendamkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah saus spaghetti di hadapannya. Siapa saja tolong berikan sesuatu untuk menyembunyikan wajah seekor anak anjing yang memerah ini.

**- END -**

* * *

Hi! i'm back with the brand new story kekeke..

sebenernya udah lama banget pingin baeksoo tapi karena banya faktor baru sempet bikin deh.

dan buat yang minta sequel dari ff noona yang sebelum-sebelumnya maaf banget mungkin noona ga bakal bikin sequelnya. soalnya noona moodnya gampang ilang kalo bikin ff chaptered so noona bikinnya oneshoot fic aja hehe.


End file.
